supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Dragon: Sunburn's Story
A fire-red dragon stood on a cliff with 4 other beings along with him. One was a plant-like dragon, another a unicorn-dragon hybrid, a 4 legged different color Moltres and crossed-eye Darkrai. "I saw see you again." The dragon said to the Moltres and Darkrai. A circle appered and the dragons stepped on it. "Until we met again." the moltres said. The cross-eyed Darkrai agreed. FLAME DRAGON: SUNBURN'S STORY This is PURE fan fiction. Most of these pokemon are OCs, With the main ones being Volcano and Derpy. Main Characters Sunburn Camo Whirlwind Volcano Derpy Protalog A male fire dragon and female phoniex had mated. They had laid their egg in the biggest volcano in Skylands and left to lay the rest of their eggs in the much safer pokemon world. They chose the cracked egg to put in Skylands so if it didn't survive, with would not be a problem. They only had put one egg their as to not take risk, with hopes that he could change the skylands. Everyone thought the egg would not survive. But it did. Hunters of all kinds sought after this rare creature. The helpless young was tooken in by an old dragon, who raised him. He, now named Sunburn left. His power grew and became a skylander, and his best friend became Camo. But Sunburn always wanted to find his falimy. And he was willing to do anything to find them. Chapter Note: I'll do this with about every chapter. Just a note about the work. This might not be solid, but it will be good. So make sure to read Chapter 1 when it comes out! Chapter 1 "Sunburn, you never going to find anything about your parnets in these books." A green-plant like dragon. "Never give up, Camo." the hybrid said. "But-But.." Camo started. A young, light blue dragon with a horn came in. "Hi what's going on?" she said. "Whirlwind...nothing." Camo said. "Guys I have to tell you someth-" Sunburn was pulled into a portal. "SUNBURN!" Whirlwind and Camo screamed and they jumped in the portal right before it closed.... Chapter Note: Short Chapter, because the next one will be longer than normal. Prep up. In return for this short chapter, I'll try to post another today, maybe 3. Tormmer I promise to post 2 or a really long one. Chapter 2 A 4 legged Moltres-like creature watched the sky. He saw the portal where the dragons fell out. Their where not clear, but his eye caught Sunburn. "Derpy, could that be another....MOLTRES-DRAGON like me?" he asked. "No idea what your talking about buddy." The crossed-eye Darkrai was eating a pie. "WHY ARE YOU EATING A PIE!?" the hybrid yelled. "No idea Volcano." Derpy said. Volcano carried Derpy over to where the skylanders had landed. "Oh, he's part Phoniex." Volcano said disappoitned. "There...Hurt." Derpy said. Volcano lifed them up on his back. "We have to find Chim." Volcano said. "This way." Derpy said. They ran off. Chapter 3 "Uggggh." Sunburn said. He woke up to find a monkey with a flame on his butt! "AAAAAAWWWWWW!" Sunburn screamed. "It's fine if you still have pains. I'm more of a piolet." it said. "My name's Chim." He said to the others when they woke up. "I'm Volcano and this is........Derpy." Volcano said. "We saved you." Derpy exclaimed. "Have you seen any other...hybrids like me." Sunburn said. "We've never seen anyone else for AGES." Derpy repiled. "I do know of a phoniex and dragon who mated." Volcano said. "You do!? That would fix our promblem." Whirlwind said. "Yup." he repiled. "Take off to Phoniex Volcanos, Chim!" Derpy said. "Oh, I'm getting airsick again." Camo grumbled. Chapter Note: Derp, Derp, Derpty, Derp. Category:Minecraft's Pages Category:Fanfiction